


Cowboy Archer Sandwich

by lustforitli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Clones, Current Jesse McCree/Current Hanzo Shimada/Younger Jesse McCree, M/M, Mentioned Genji Shimada, Mentioned Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforitli/pseuds/lustforitli
Summary: Inspired by an art piece by Dilfosaur (dunno if it 	got publicly released or if it was just inEven The Losers(ETL)) that depicted two McCrees (one a younger McCree) sandwiching one flustered Hanzo.Marked as explicit for now, but smut most likely happens in chapter 2 or 3.





	Cowboy Archer Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> "Please." Hanzo scoffed. McCree could practically hear the archer's eyes rolling. "I could easily handle two of _you_." A quick short poke dead center of McCree's chest.

Hanzo's birthday was coming up. The only reason he knew this was because he had probed Genji when Hanzo refused to give him anything to glean from as to the exact date of his birth.

"Sometime this year…" McCree recalled him replying sardonically.

That either meant it already happened and Jesse had missed it, or, and he had a hunch on this prior to asking Genji, it was coming up and Hanzo didn't want him to make a big deal out of it. Luckily for the archer, McCree was so busy making happy and hanky panky with Hanzo that when he _did_ find out his boyfriend's birthdate, he only had but a little over a week to think of something to get him. And right around that time was when a quite odd conversation popped up during target practice.

It started normal enough, regarding new technology being developed by Winston that neither of them knew even a lick about. Then the subject shifted to something Lena mentioned about clones.

McCree made a face. Not of disgust, but just one of... general disturbance. "I dunno what I'd do if there were clones of Oxton. God bless her, she's like a sister to me, _family_ at this point, but _still_. Waaay too much Lena for my sanity."

Hanzo looked thoughtful. He knocked an arrow back, taking aim at the target up ahead, worn and riddled with arrows and bullets. He spoke, almost softly.

"Would you be able to handle two of _me_ , then?" The arrow is released, a slight whizzing sound, and it pierces cleanly through the dead center of a previously fired arrow. It splinters the wood after it before said wood splits in two. Thankfully, they had set up more than one target beforehand in the event that either him or Hanzo destroy one, or two,… or twelve.

McCree chuckled. "Now that just sounds like a night in heaven, sweetpea." A whistle from the cowboy. "Oh, the _things_ we would get up to, sugar..." Hanzo looks away, arms crossed and appearing annoyed by his answer, but McCree knew better. Though his head is turned away, there's a tinge of red cheeks and a slight smirk on his boyfriends lips suggesting that he isn't as against this hypothetical situation as his behavior suggests.

McCree jostled Peacekeeper to the side, exposing the chamber. Loaded the bullets in and spun before taking aim at a target farther away than the previous. "Now the real question is, darlin'…"

"Could you handle two of _me_?"

The shot rang out through the range. _Bullseye._

"Please." Hanzo scoffed. McCree could _hear_ the archer's eyes rolling. "I could _easily_ handle two of _you_." A quick short poke dead center of McCree's chest.

Whether it was the arrogance in his boyfriend's voice or from McCree's personality and habit to try to prove someone wrong, the cowboy felt a sudden urge to storm into Winston's office and offer to help him test out the new machine for… "science".

Either way, he was going to find a way wipe that haughty expression off Hanzo's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
